


happier

by jakepurealta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Well not really, but like idk you'll see, hahaahah, lil bit of of angst, lmao fluff central, plot twist idk really, this was inspired off happier off ed sheerans new album which literally has destroyed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurealta/pseuds/jakepurealta
Summary: His breath hitched as he sees a glimpse of her walking into a bar and instantly he is drawn to follow her like the true lost puppy he was, but he is stopped in his tracks as he watches her laughing in the embrace of another man. He watches her quickly steal a kiss and wrap herself fully into him as they walk into the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone !!! i haven't actually published anything in quite a long time so yeah hello again, i've recently started uni so like lmfao im procrastinating and i feel like this will happen quite often. anyways this hiatus is killing me, and the spoiler of teddy coming back in combination with ed sheerans new album has spiked this lil one shot. also sorry the perspective changes a lil bit from character to character.
> 
> so yeah this is loosely based off the song 'happier' by ed off multiply!  
> hope you all enjoy, more notes at the end :)

He’s kicking rocks on the way home, the sidewalk is brittle and he digs himself deeper into the scarf around his neck. The night life of Brooklyn was in full swing but he’s secluded and isolated from it all, in his own world. An empty one. His breath hitched as he sees a glimpse of her walking into a bar and instantly he is drawn to follow her like the true lost puppy he was, but he is stopped in his tracks as he watches her laughing in the embrace of another man. He watches her quickly steal a kiss and wrap herself fully into him as they walk into the bar. 

He walks into the bar undetected and finds a spot at the back of the bar with a clear view of her and the squad from memory, it has been a while. All he can think is that she’s beaming, bubbling with laughter and a crinkle in her eye he had never seen before, she looks happier. He feels a pang of jealousy when he sees the reason behind all the laughter, the man she quickly embraced before she entered the bar. The one he worried about all along, one he knew would one day come a long and steal her heart. He nurses the empty beer bottle on table in front of him and everything suddenly reminds him of her. When he looks over again, all he can see is her smile twice as wide as he remembers it and he knows he shouldn’t take it personally, she’s allowed to move on. 

When he looks over again she’s not there anymore but is walking towards the bathroom and unluckily enough she catches a glimpse of him before he can divert his attention from staring blatantly at her.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” she exclaims loudly, trying to speak over the top of the ridiculously loud music (which she has petitioned about, but that’s a different story) as well as the general banter of the bar.

He stands and stutters, he almost forgot how beautiful she really is.

“Just grabbing a drink” and he gestures to the empty bottle on the small cylindrical table. 

“Alone?” she could clearly see right through him, they were together for over six months.

“Fine, well I was walking by, honestly I was and I saw you walk in here so I thought, I’d come in and yeah” he chastises himself for sounding so un-intelligent and basically implying that he stalked her to this bar. He watches her reaction and instantly gets the message, he was not welcome to be here. 

“I miss you” the words slip out of his mouth before he can catch them and her whole body tenses up, a whole month apart and she suddenly looks as uncomfortable and shocked as she did when they broke up. He knows he shouldn’t have said it, he knows that but he couldn’t help himself. He’s jealous that she has a new man in her life, he’s jealous that she looks happier with him then she did their whole relationship.

The man in question comes up behind Amy and wraps his arms around her torso and leans in over her shoulder to quickly kiss her cheek, completely entranced by her. Her body moulds into his, almost perfectly, and he watches her whole demeanour change. From the tense, uncomfortable Amy Santiago to one who was completely smitten, she even giggled when he whispered something in his ear. The man looks up, and finally identifies him.

“Teddy” Jake says almost shocked “What are you doing here?” he inquisitively looks at Amy who has that look on her face. The look when she doesn’t know what to say and too much is processing in her head. The look she gets when she’s overwhelmed, and needs a minute to think. 

“Just grabbing a drink, but ah; I was just leaving. Ah, it was really good seeing you Amy” Jake watches as Amy doesn’t even meet his eye, she even tightens her grip on his arms that were still wrapped around her. Teddy grabbed his coat and looked to Amy, and back to Jake and pushed by them to get to the door. But before he takes two more steps he turns back to them.

“Hey, Jake” 

He unwraps himself from Amy and turns to him and replies with a simple “yeah” 

“Can you do one thing for me?” 

“What’s that?”

“Make sure she’s happy, she deserves that and the world”

And with that he makes his exit from the bar, and Jake follows him with his eyes and finally returns his attention back to Amy who still had that look on her face. Truly he didn’t know what to say. When Jake really thinks about it Teddy and Amy only broke up a month ago, and he’s probably been watching them all night which is in reality, creepy. 

“Ames, what’s wrong, what did he say to you?” he grabs her hands and they sit down at the table Teddy previously occupied. 

“He, he said that he missed me, and that he only came into the bar because he saw me walk in. But if he saw me walk in then he saw us outside, and he’s seen us in here all night. I just don’t understand why he would of stayed in here, and why he didn’t approach us. Like was he going to sit in this corner all night and watch us?” she unclutters her brain and he deciphers it in the best way possible.

“And when he said he missed me, I just didn’t know what to do-?” she continues.

“Or what to say?” Jake finishes for her, and she instantly looks up from her hands to him, he’s taken a back.

“No Jake, I knew exactly what I wanted to say. But how do you tell someone, you don’t miss them at all? And that I’m so much happier with you then I ever was with him” she blushes and realises what she said. When did she become such a sap? Gosh she’s gross. But she catches his face melt, and his eyes sparkle at her in a way that she’s only noticed recently. 

He sits forward and begins is spiel “Well, Amy Santiago you say it just like this” and he leans forward with a cheeky grin on his face (probably and most likely because the mass amount of alcohol he’s consumed in about 30 mins) “You say, Teddy, Jake is the best boyfriend in the world because he is a master in three things, cooking, making me smile, and sexy timezzz”

They laugh uncontrollably for a minute or two and when they come back down, he stares at her, god he was so lucky. And Teddy was right, she did deserve the world, she deserved that and so much more. He knew right there in that moment that he was going to keep that smile in her face for the rest of his life, and for someone who was terrified of commitment, this thought didn’t faze him in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> so originally i was going to post this from jake's perspective, like walking into the bar and seeing amy with another guy but then i remembered the spoiler that teddy was coming back and so i decided to write it from his perspective but not reveal that til the end so idk to keep you on the verge of ur seats low key, but like not at the same time. i just thought i was being clever in some random way lmfao. anyways! i really hope you enjoy this, let me know if you did!!  
> lots of love, t .


End file.
